


理智之举

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [7]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat, 亨本, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN





	理智之举

克拉克毫无意外地在哥谭剧院的对面楼顶准时守到了布鲁斯，由戈登传递给阿尔弗雷德再通知到克拉克这儿的消息原本也不会出什么差池，对他来说同样毫不意外的显然是布鲁斯头套之下露出的嘴唇那向下撇去的弧度。他尽力掩饰掉了踩在地面时因膝盖的伤而导致的左右步调高低有别的痕迹，朝着超人正站着的、那个最适合监控剧院正门处的位置走去。

“我想今晚原定要发生在晚宴的抢劫有很大概率不会发生了。”克拉克体贴地为布鲁斯让开位置，尽管他只是挪开了那么一小步以至于布鲁斯和他擦身时披风确确实实甩到了他的大腿上——但这条披风真的太厚重了，对他腰背的伤口复原存在诸多不利——等他侧过身，几乎以贴着布鲁斯的姿势站在他身侧时，克拉克脑子里闪过的竟然只是这个想法。

不过他们之间还是微妙地隔开着不会造成肢体触碰的距离。在那场关于地球的危机过去，一切也都恢复平静之后，他和布鲁斯的关系又奇异地回到了那个左右摇摆的平衡点，从不亲密，但又绝谈不上疏离。

正如现在。

“你是说在你明晃晃地在哥谭港口制造出动静后？”在布鲁斯从剧院中正举行的晚宴脱身又来到对面楼顶的过程中，他已经完整得知了超人在哥谭港口对警队施以援手的全部细节了，“我也认为确实不会。”

由变声器调节后质问出的话语总能显出让人倍觉压力的效果，不过这点对克拉克似乎从来不管用，布鲁斯既吓退不了他，也从来无法让克拉克产生任何不好意思的感受。

“我也认为没有罪犯会不理智到，在明知超人也在哥谭的情况下还来冒险。”克拉克果然如布鲁斯预想中那样不慌不忙地回答，他由上至下地望向蹲下后窝进最边角位置的布鲁斯，剧院门口的灯光辐射的范围刚好只到布鲁斯蹲着的位置之前，这只以完美的身姿融进黑暗中的猫科动物对克拉克的注视无动于衷，他专心注意着剧院门口，似乎对超人在哥谭的“举手之劳”不想做出任何评价。毕竟比起警队议论纷纷的反馈，他更在意的是明天哥谭和大都会两地的报纸又该刊登多少耸人听闻的猜想式报道。

闪耀在大都会的灯塔重新亮起后却总在哥谭这座城市出现，从某个方面来说确实是过于令人瞩目的结合。

“所以你还要继续在这儿等着？”

一阵大风从楼顶刮过的时候，克拉克还是没忍住继续问了下去。如果布鲁斯膝盖和背上的新伤不是那么狰狞的话，克拉克倒是不介意陪他在这里以沉默拉扯，但他不会忘记自大战之后，一刻不停恪守着自己职责的布鲁斯未愈的旧伤之上叠加着多少源源不断的新伤。更何况，他不会忘记有哪些伤是自己造成的。阿尔弗雷德也是一样，若非如此，他们两个不会在打乱布鲁斯的原定计划这件事上达成默契的一致。

“我有我的计划。”布鲁斯只是紧盯着他该注意的地方，用众人听太多次甚至都能惟妙惟肖模仿的那句话答道的同时，顺带把他强迫自己别去注意的人用平静的语调搁置在在了一边。

“潘尼沃斯先生不赞成你的计划。”习惯了这态度的克拉克把视线又放进那一小块黑暗中，看制服包裹之下那承受着重量损伤仍明显的膝盖骨，克拉克得承认，他被“计划”这个词隐隐刺痛，这源于戴安娜向他转述的布鲁斯是如何独自计划一个人引开天启兵，还有为了唤醒他做出的种种努力……

“还有你的膝盖也是。”不过克拉克就此打住了，他没将这些不合时宜的情绪转变成会让他们之间更僵持的问题。那对让布鲁斯早点回去休息起不到什么帮助。

“别拿阿尔弗雷德来威吓我，”布鲁斯不满地撇嘴，似乎从克拉克醒来后，他就被阿尔弗雷德列入了“亲近之人”的名单，而且优先等级迅速占据了一位，“我自己会处理。”

“但前几次的实践证明了超人来到哥谭确实能对犯罪分子有所震慑。”克拉克不再用眼神在布鲁斯周身来回打量，那除了增加他的焦急没有任何用处，“我打赌这场晚宴会平安结束。”

“本来我也会确保它能够平安结束的。”

“你知道我说的是那些抢劫犯根本不敢再出现。”

“那你恐怕对哥谭本地的风格不够了解。”如果不是克拉克最近的行事作风远超布鲁斯所能接受的预期，他本也可以继续维持对克拉克巨大善意，而不是总会在他的挑衅之下让状态又变得有那么点儿针锋相对，“你确定你要跟我——”

布鲁斯在“我”字上加了个重音，低音修饰之下反而显得有些滑稽，“打赌？”

“是啊，我确定。”克拉克答得很快，他笑得尚算和善，不过布鲁斯站起身瞥眼过去的时候，仍是能清楚分辨超人现在扯开的笑和他与其他人聊天时的真诚笑容有哪里不同，“三十分钟。”

他接着说，“晚宴还有三十分钟结束，如果他们还是出现了，以后随便你对我提什么要求都可以。”

无非就是“别再擅自飞来哥谭”或是“别打乱我的计划”这种等级，再往严重一点想，克拉克能想到的也不过是“别再插手我的事”这么直白明确的警告，那应当是会让布鲁斯愿意和他谈下去的砝码，想必他的擅自接近给他带来不少困扰——

在布鲁斯发出声音之前，克拉克确定自己看到了布鲁斯流露了一整晚的不太高兴的调调在他的唇角有所转变了：

“什么都可以？”

“我没有反悔的必要。”克拉克再次察觉到了布鲁斯哪怕一点点细微的好心情都能对自己心情产生影响的事实，也没什么需要否认的，要不是太着紧他，克拉克也不至于小题大做到为他身上的新伤旧患惴惴不安。

“试着以后别在我们面前飘着，而是踏在平地走路？”布鲁斯关掉了变声器，而他的口气也由此变得戏谑，“如果你在意身高问题的话，可以试着踮起脚走路，我们不会介意的。”

一个无伤大雅的玩笑，克拉克楞了一下后没去介意，他在心里发笑，紧盯着布鲁斯短暂笑容又恢复严肃的那个瞬间，不得不说，又刻薄起他来的布鲁斯反而更能让他触摸到布鲁斯对他的真实想法。

他们远应当比现在更亲密，在最初的误会与和解都全部经历后，他们本该如此，而不是在恢复平静之后，又倒退到了这个凝固的表象之下。

“看来要让你失望了。”克拉克只顺着布鲁斯的语气回道。他没再傻站着让显眼的红披风在夜色中若隐若现，他干脆和布鲁斯蹲到了一起，陪同他在寂静之中度过这另一种特别的独处。直到最后一位宾客驶车离去，他身边的黑色披风才被主人掀动出了动静。

“真遗憾看不到你踮脚走路的样子。”

布鲁斯和克拉克一道站起，他并不会因为抢劫犯没出现而感到失望，他当然希望所有人都安全，每个夜晚都平静，他也并不真的那么想看见超人为应承自己的恶作剧式打赌而踮起脚尖。虽然他认为那个场面一定会非常有趣。

“而我很高兴你现在可以打消你在楼顶守一整晚的计划并回去休息了。”

布鲁斯很想立刻跟着反驳一句什么，比起对超人闯入哥谭的厌烦，他感受到更多的只是被又多一个人牵挂的不自在。这不太合理，他和超人只不过是该在所有误会消弭后回到联盟同伴的位置，而绝不该是眼见超人不打招呼就数次在他的范围内出现。

“我答应过潘尼沃斯先生要让你尽快回去的。”在布鲁斯准备离开楼顶前，克拉克先一步挡住了他的去路，他得说他还挺擅长让布鲁斯无措的——那绝不是因为哥谭义警迈进中年变得反应迟钝，他很清楚那是因为布鲁斯对他的每个举动都给予了太多包容与妥协罢了：

“所以我想……”他这么想着，手也揽过布鲁斯的腰将手掌贴上他的后背，布鲁斯明显因这突兀的越界僵直了一下，但他克制地没对克拉克做出任何攻击，这决定换来的结果便是克拉克轻轻一带，就抱着他一起离了地，在双脚离地的瞬间，布鲁斯几乎是本能反应一般将胳膊绕过了克拉克的肩颈。

“我想由我来代替蝙蝠车应该会是个好主意。”克拉克掐准了布鲁斯急欲质问他“你在做什么”的时机，他缓慢移动到楼层边缘，高空的低温不适合布鲁斯承受，克拉克只准备保持在这个高度。被堵住提问的布鲁斯腾不出手去找工具——他还没被讶异冲昏脑袋，也不准备就这么贸贸然放开手让自己就这么摔下去。虽然一定程度上，他也有“克拉克不会让这件事发生”的信心。

“停下。”他能感觉到克拉克在带着他慢速下移，像是在寻找一条友好而隐蔽的路线可以将他直接带回蝙蝠洞，但剧院的灯光仍打在楼的另一侧，布鲁斯绝不希望超人和蝙蝠侠以这种姿势在半空成为主角。

“超人，我说停下，然后放下我。”他喊了另一个称呼，再次提醒，嘴唇也因急躁抿成了直线。

“在这儿停下？”克拉克稳稳抱着布鲁斯，他没法看到布鲁斯头套之下的神情，不过光是想象，常在布鲁斯眉心之中挤出的皱褶也能让他觉得有趣，也或者说不知道从什么时候开始，和布鲁斯这样角力就成为了他的乐趣。

“那也行。”克拉克悠悠然真的就这么停下了，布鲁斯正想找时机从他怀中跳出去，克拉克却又想到什么似的，下一秒直接将布鲁斯以不轻不重的力度压到了最近的墙上。砖墙因两具身躯的压进抖落下了粉灰，它们在光亮的余角里漂浮舞动，被这突如其来的撞击带出的外伤被牵扯的疼痛则让布鲁斯无声抽气。

“别那么抗拒，布鲁斯。”克拉克捕捉到了那声不同寻常的呼吸，他保持了一个多小时的小心翼翼好像被突然耗尽，什么拉锯和打趣他都不想再陪布鲁斯演绎了，圈住布鲁斯的手托得更稳，盘绕了一晚上的心里话也脱口而出：

“我以为你如今会对我更宽容一点儿呢，在你为我买下银行之后。”

在你为我做了这么多之后。

布鲁斯克拉克发自内心的讨饶就在他的耳边，咬了咬牙原想骂一句什么的布鲁斯变作了屏着呼吸叹气，他正挂在这个氪星人的身上，假装看不到他在哥谭的随意进出，由着他破坏自己的计划，从不阻止他完全踏入自己的世界——

你还要怎样的宽容？

“你真的不必经常来往哥谭。”他没能问出口，把对这得寸进尺的无可奈何换做了当超人不在的期间，他对所有人展示出的那份柔和：“联盟之外，我们各自都无需插手别人所应肩负的责任。”

克拉克往后动了动脖子——尽管他是如此想抵着布鲁斯的额头与他呼吸纠缠——他还是没再度去惹恼对方：

“抱歉，今晚会突然出现真的只是因为我在担心你的伤。”他不再那么强硬地解释道，“我知道那天我——”

“我说过你没必要再为你的失控道歉了。”布鲁斯打断它，“你应该知道……那并没能对我构成什么实质伤害。”

何况我也失控过，也伤害过你，让你失望过。这些能在戴安娜或是阿尔弗雷德面前诚实道出的话，面对克拉克时，却又成了难题。这很难解释原因，先前的每次会面与相处都是如此仓促，他们面对着更重要的使命，可当一切过去，那个能让他们的关系更正常化的契机好像也随之丢失。布鲁斯不知道该如何去纠正它，更不清楚自己想怎么纠正它。

“你可以不告诉别人你的背痛了几天，不过潘尼沃斯先生很乐意和我聊一聊这些。”

“别再向阿尔弗雷德打听——”

又一次佯装愠怒的呵斥戛然而止，因为克拉克这一次真实地用鼻尖抵住了他的，先前突然拥抱时都没萌生出的“这距离太近”的念头在这时又纷纷涌了出来，他愣怔住，随后才意识到自己手上根本没使力，而是完全依托克拉克的力量才被固定在这半空之中。

“你那些关于自我牺牲的计划……是真的吗？”

克拉克最终问出了口。他多想看着布鲁斯的眼睛说你没必要总是扛下一切，拯救我也好，拯救世界也好。可以的话，他还想以另一个理想身份警告他最好别再这样不把自己的伤放在心上，但克拉克还是没能忽视掉因“计划”而带来的刺痛感，他把这根刺拔了出来，并如此赤裸地将它丢向了布鲁斯。

所幸他和布鲁斯之间，永远不需要过多冗余的解释，就能清晰领会对方的每一个意有所指：

“……那只是一个针对当时情况的合理计划。”

布鲁斯对自己不愿多谈的那些战斗计划一如往常随口解释，克拉克却没就此放过。

“我了解你，也许你认为这很荒唐，但我了解你。”克拉克沉着气说道，这段时间以来找不到机会也找不到立场说的话也有了出口，“我知道当你试图想要抹除掉我这个隐患之时，也是抱着自我牺牲的想法，你总是这样理智到残酷，而我却因你的种种计划不停担忧，不停为你——”

“我要是真的那么理智……”布鲁斯在克拉克还没说完之前就再度叹气，只是这次的叹息有了声音，也混杂了更多可供克拉克辨析的感情：

“我要是真的那么理智，”他重复着说道，“就不会让一个氪星人用这种姿势压制在半空了，我应该在一开始就踹开你，然后自己离开，再想办法禁止你擅自出入哥谭。”

那才是理智所能推动出的行为，而不是像现在这样，以这个暧昧到不堪的姿势在空中坦诚相对，更糟糕的是，在他们的一侧还有随时能将他俩曝光于视野之中的明亮灯光。

一种温情的静谧在他俩相贴的每一寸中蔓延，布鲁斯搭在克拉克脖子后的手指轻轻动了动的那秒，克拉克决定用不理智的方式将它打破。他攫取布鲁斯时常用以昭示心情变化的唇，打算日后一定要找机会告诉他、这双露在头套之外的嘴唇有多么漂亮，而现在，他只用最简单地方式去描绘它的形状。他用舌尖轻舔过那薄薄一片，又在布鲁斯几欲迎合之时率先撞进他的口腔。布鲁斯靠克拉克的双臂才能在这危险的位置固定住，而克拉克近似掠夺的亲吻让他不得不用双臂缠牢了身前的人，他的背必须抵住墙，所以顺应着亲吻带来的原始冲动，布鲁斯被克拉克抵着的腿也在两个人唇舌的推进之间不自觉绕上了克拉克的腰。他就着这个姿势让脑袋后仰，好让自己更投入于这个不顾一切的吻里，克拉克却分心注意到了他的改变：

“我会把这当成某种信号。”克拉克将布鲁斯压得更紧，原先托在腰部的手顺势转去托住了大腿根部，布鲁斯的唇一片粉润，急促吸取氧气的喘气只让克拉克的手更不想安分。

“这很冒险。”呼吸平复下来后的布鲁斯还是瞧了一眼和他们仅半米之隔的光亮之处，剧院门口仍有车辆来往、有步履匆匆的行人经过，这与黑暗形成强烈对比的灯光和克拉克用身体带给他的暗示相比，很难令布鲁斯判断出哪种更可怖。

“我以为蝙蝠侠不介意冒险。”克拉克将头埋进布鲁斯的颈间，有一种冲动促使着他即刻咬开这将布鲁斯保护得太过严实的制服，最好，最好能让他的牙齿直接嵌进布鲁斯的皮肤里：

“无论是把我救活还是组建一支队伍，我一直认为对你来说无异于一场冒险。”

“我并不热衷于冒险。”勾在克拉克脑袋后的手慢慢移开，这举动让克拉克停止了方才的挣扎，他又调整了下视线，一动不动地看着布鲁斯伸展开手臂扒住了墙沿后又收紧了腰部的力量，在克拉克的辅助之下，他是如此轻盈而优雅地让自己稳在了克拉克的身体与大楼外墙之间：

“但我确实不怕冒险。”

“我知道我今天一直在提问，不过这真的是最后一个问题。”克拉克便蹭住布鲁斯的唇，如呢喃，但又让布鲁斯听清楚了每一个字，“复活我真的和喜欢我无关？要知道你始终没给出完整的回答。”

被一记轻笑带出的呼气擦过克拉克的脸颊，布鲁斯歪过脑袋像是刻意要让克拉克忐忑——天知道他只是不愿再想起自己当时愚蠢的支支吾吾，或许他当时若能反应得机灵一点，也不至于让两个人的关系又退回到这个不尴不尬的位置。

缠在克拉克胯部的小腿又往上挪了挪，直到布鲁斯用脚跟轻点了下克拉克的屁股，那个答案也呼之欲出：

“我以为你早就知道。”

这一次袭来的吻远不再如上次轻柔，布鲁斯的上半身完全被纳入了克拉克的掌控范围，他背脊紧贴墙壁，随着克拉克的吻，他下巴上的皮肤也被钢铁之躯的胡须蹭红。他现在略微后悔之前对克拉克提出“蓄些胡子对你来说会是个不错的伪装”这个蠢主意了，不过这些胡思乱想全都在克拉克聚精会神的亲吻中一闪而过。但等布匹撕裂的声音划破两人之间的迷情氛围，布鲁斯的神经又再度绷直，他只想在不得已到来的时机干脆地开诚布公，可没想过要在这个完全被动的空中干点儿什么下流的事。

可惜克拉克完全不是那么想的。在他打开的左手手掌中，属于蝙蝠侠的制服布料轻飘飘地下落，如果能腾出手摘下头套，布鲁斯一定会重新狠狠瞪向克拉克，用眼神给出他的恐吓，但现在，他只能感受深夜里贴上皮肤的清冷凉意，那和贴在他臀部的火热温度形成了根本的反差。克拉克总是这样，在布鲁斯尚未完全准备好之时扰乱他的所有计划，又让他在理智与不理智间，以难以言喻的犹豫反复徘徊。

“这儿的伤好了吗？”用极快地速度扯坏布鲁斯制服的那只手又回到了布鲁斯腰侧，他往上掂了掂布鲁斯后，两根手指却在某块地方摩挲，“戴安娜告诉我，你的腰上全都是因我造成的淤青。”

“……没什么问题。”布鲁斯扭了下腰，“不用太在意那个。”

“那就好。”克拉克又笑开来，他亲了下布鲁斯的下巴，先前的歉意却一瞬间荡然无踪：

“因为我想我过会可能会很用力。”

挤进褶皱间的指尖是如此令布鲁斯措不及防，扶在墙沿的手指随着疼痛抓紧，布鲁斯倒抽气的同时才想起他现在正呈现出了一种最适合被侵犯的姿势：挂在对方身上、全由对方掌握、而他只能将大部分的精力用在别让自己从空中掉下去这一点上。那些“我自己来更好”的余裕压根无从发挥，布鲁斯只能咬住下唇不让这受惊般的呻吟泄露。克拉克则只是将脸埋在布鲁斯颈窝，听他紊乱的心跳，在这一敲一击中让自己的手指尽力往里深入。他鼓起的裆部不知羞耻地蹭在布鲁斯的臀部，明晃晃地表达着他不过是在为布鲁斯减轻之后的痛苦。内壁在强硬的开拓之中愈发干涩，但布鲁斯一起一伏地调整着呼吸，像在催促着自己的身体尽快适应。

这是布鲁斯只为克拉克展示的妥协，得到的却是克拉克贪得无厌地深入。他隔着制服咬住了布鲁斯的喉结，在布鲁斯轻叫一声之时将手指彻底插入。那不会伤到布鲁斯，尽管在很多个急切又不安的瞬间，他也想过要以伤害布鲁斯的方式来证明他对布鲁斯的特殊，不过到了现在，他依然只是压抑下心中欲壑难填的渴求，努力把扩张做得尽善尽美。

“你把我的手指吸得太紧了，布鲁斯。”他放开布鲁斯的喉结，恶意地仰起脸用下巴去蹭布鲁斯唯一裸露在外的那一片皮肤，布鲁斯的眼睛闭闭合合后，只是咬了咬牙憋出了一句“快点”。

手指遵从布鲁斯命令开始退出又插入，布鲁斯确信克拉克又作了弊，否则他的指尖是如何恰好地擦过他的每一块柔软内壁、勾起他收紧的欲望却又不伤到他分毫的？那一节节指节像是有魔法般诱哄着布鲁斯干涩的小穴服软，起初艰难的捣弄在没两分钟后，便在完全退出时牵出了银丝。布鲁斯的身体如克拉克假想中一样多情，他仅仅隔着制服精确咬住布鲁斯的乳头，也能换来布鲁斯小腹的一阵收紧。于是手上的动作更加肆无忌惮，克拉克用两根手指尽情亵弄着不得不把力量放在腰部才好扒住墙壁的布鲁斯，即使他不会让布鲁斯从空中摔落，他也还是将这部分的主动权交给了布鲁斯。手上加快的节奏不出所料搔刮出了更多爱液，克拉克将带出的液体全部擦在布鲁斯的大腿根部，又在布鲁斯用言语反抗时捏住了他早就因性欲而微微泛红的臀部。

“告诉我，你在期待我。”他把玩起掌中的臀肉，迫使布鲁斯的腿在他腰后盘得更紧，在红蓝制服下被束缚的那一大包完全贴合在了布鲁斯的囊袋之上，柔嫩的会阴在外力的牵扯之下带给布鲁斯更多刺激，他的那根直直挺立在下腹仍完整的衣料之上，克拉克只是偶尔才用贴近的身躯为它带去些许抚慰，他没有多余的手能去撸弄那根阴茎，也不愿意把多余的时间浪费在那之上。

“……别废话，快一点……”和克拉克较劲可能是布鲁斯在这种时候的最后坚守，他说完后便抿紧嘴，让自己忽视小穴翕动带来的羞耻感。但克拉克的指尖又回到那里，他在穴口外按压，又放慢动作让布鲁斯感受自己是如何将克拉克的手指收入甬道之中。这原本为减轻伤害而存在的扩张成了无可避免的征服游戏，克拉克掌握着让布鲁斯一步步软化的节奏，从身体到心灵，当三根手指一齐撑开湿热的秘穴，布鲁斯压抑十来分钟的惊喘终于还是不可自抑地传进克拉克耳朵里。

“你在期待我对不对……”克拉克扯下裤子让阴茎弹出的动作悄无声息，当已因渴求渗出前液的顶端打到布鲁斯的会阴，布鲁斯放在腰间的力道突然被刺激得泄了气，他试着提起一口气的同时，克拉克再次用两只手托住了他——一只卡在腰部，一只则托在臀部，那恰好方便克拉克调整了自己在空中的位置，继而将布鲁斯摆弄成完全适合接受他插入的姿势，而布鲁斯无论如何往下看，都无法看到自己渗出淫液的小穴正如何大方地渴望着克拉克的阴茎。

“我……”

“你在期待我赶紧操进你的屁股，直到把你干进墙里，干到你求饶为止，对不对？”

没了克制的粗俗秽语没能如往常那样惹恼布鲁斯，布鲁斯深呼吸后轻哼，他在力所能及的范围内动了动臀部，又哑着嗓子轻轻吐露：

“是的……”始终搭在克拉克右肩的手使了使力后，布鲁斯让自己的下半身又朝克拉克的胯前贴了帖，他看清那根蓄势待发的肉刃了，“我在期待你……”

很难说到底在期待什么。期待他再次睁开眼睛，期待他重新成为世界的灯塔，还是期待这个从没想象过的危险关系，也或者是这全部。当那个急不可耐、又比手指粗硬得多的柱体顺着柔顺的密径吃力捅进时，布鲁斯嫩穴被再次撑大，他的手指因这难忍的侵入差点要抠进墙里。但把着布鲁斯腰部的力道愈发坚定，他这下是才是真正地在这个羞辱的位置动弹不得了，他贴紧在墙上、翘着屁股，被迫用淌着淫水的那张嘴将克拉克的阴茎全部吃进去。克拉克竭力忍住插到底的冲动，又在他颈边轻唤他的名字，比起交合处吃力的困苦，克拉克的谨慎才更让布鲁斯束手无策。

这只因他见识过归来的超人有多强大，比他认知中还要可怕的强大。他们都不幸地亲身体验了一遍。但这强大在对布鲁斯的感情面前又意外变得渺小，就算是在充满误会的最开始，他也只是在大战开始前就试图向布鲁斯好好解释，任何能轻松伤害布鲁斯的能力，这位强大到足以媲美天神的氪星人都未曾对布鲁斯施展。到了这个瞬间，他也还是留意着自己进入的节奏，哪怕布鲁斯发出一点点疼痛难忍的哼叫，克拉克都愿意就此停下。

然而布鲁斯还是没做出任何制止，他在安静中承受了克拉克的进攻，内里的软肉将阴茎之上的凸起包裹，肠液在紧密的结合间推动着彼此的摩擦。克拉克浅浅地往里顶弄，又去啄吻布鲁斯的下巴，布鲁斯的隐忍并未让他心里腾起的火有所浇灭，反而越烧越旺。那是在他重新回到这个世界的那天、在不清醒期间掐住布鲁斯的脸时就定下的基调——布鲁斯越是不反抗，越是会让他变得充满侵略性。

“把手放开。”他又低声在布鲁斯耳边哄道，“挂在我身上就好，把手放开。”

布鲁斯太清楚那会造成怎样的后果。他的四肢届时会紧紧缠在克拉克身上，他的后穴会更深地将这个氪星人粗长到不像话的阴茎纳入，而他自己的性器会被挤压在两具身躯之间，遭受双重折磨。克拉克在攥着他仍未消弭的那点内疚为所欲为，残存的理智正如是告诉他。

然而他又隐约认为照着克拉克说得做，这已经和那些过往的愧疚或错误无关，他想被克拉克拥有，也想拥有克拉克，所以当氪星人命令似的将胳膊一左一右稳稳托住布鲁斯，布鲁斯也同时按照克拉克想要的做了。这是他们之间的信任与默契，他的脚踝在克拉克腰后交叠，把柔韧又顺从的自己交托给了克拉克。随地心引力向下沉的身体经受起克拉克向上的冲撞，节奏和技巧都成了多余，他们拥紧对方，跟从情欲的冲刷完成着最原始的交合。渗在穴口的液体沾到克拉克的囊袋又顺着流下，布鲁斯口中溢出的呻吟也越来越忘情，身侧的光照依然明亮，而他和克拉克就在这随时会泄露秘密的阴暗处做着不理智的事。

也或许，像这样不再抵抗、也不存逃避，才是现下的布鲁斯能做出的，真正的理智之举。


End file.
